<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yuri, my sweet Yuri. by Scorpinonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057415">Yuri, my sweet Yuri.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpinonymous/pseuds/Scorpinonymous'>Scorpinonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Bottom Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Erotic Poetry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nonbinary Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpinonymous/pseuds/Scorpinonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May I offer some Yuri WAP in these trying times?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yuri, my sweet Yuri.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When you got a rare pair, feed yourself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is not one day where I don't feel numb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepmother</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can hear them burning in my ears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how many bodies I lay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter if I find the truth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They will ask for more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I refuse to listen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have freed my home from the welded shackles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My coronation arrives</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's never enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wouldn't dare to wear my father's clothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hand bled crimson as I saw him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crooked necked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No source of eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A maniacal cackle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this truly my father?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am exhausted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hands are stained red enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My sweetheart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My sweet bird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have dealt with me long enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How have you managed to stay here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To make sure I ate?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That I didn't exert myself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To make sure I didn't fly head first into death?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kept clinging on to you when I needed you most</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How have I not been a burden?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I cry to you now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon staring at me in this deadening sky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel weak</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This should be my sanctuary</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amongst the thickened sheets </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As no one can hear my never-ending screams and cries of torment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are here in my arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please comfort me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am numb to everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to feel something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My beloved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my sweet beloved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lips never fail me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddess your gloss resembles that of saghert</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes always shimmered with his makeup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To kiss my tears away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it means to dull the screams</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The torment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scolding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I must</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My joyous Yuri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bless the Saints, you're beautiful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men that have used you like a tavern fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles of skin for my pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porcelain skin bruised purple</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To hear such soft sounds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bruises, seen and unseen marked by me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lowly beast that mustn't deserve pleasure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yuri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck, Yuri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When does that sharp tongue of his ever care?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in our youth at the Academy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To sneak in a kiss after training</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or doing unsavory things at the Goddess Tower</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baths are another story</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've longed to touch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be touched</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be worshipped in such a manner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hot, wet manner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such magnificence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To even make such noises</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can never face myself to think of any of this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not without being so depraved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To even sanctify myself with intimate moments</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not without thinking of her head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wet cut as her head is clean from her shoulders</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disgusting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yuri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bridge of drool from me to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have mercy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fear to release</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To even stare at Yuri and his lips</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those plump lips, red and swollen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I must</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I must drink him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sweet nectar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fountain of youth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down my throat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please let me taste him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To drink in the sweet moans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel possessed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have no control, but I do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such supple thighs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two of his lips are precious to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screams</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His painted fingers tangled in my hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To fill the room with a mix of our screams</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My sweet Yuri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such forbidden sugar must not go into waste</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saghert with a drizzle of cream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How lovely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be forbidden of me to be rough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be swallowed whole</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plunged into a blazing hot, wet cavern</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air punched from our lungs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was ours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough to explore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To experiment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Yuri could take</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All I ever wanted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My head swims</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can only ever want hunger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impatience</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To taste Yuri’s lips once more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dancing on his tongue as our breaths touched</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the Goddess his voice captivates me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To drive me more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faster</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep inside him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How can one contort their own body and yet be so arousing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To scream before me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constrict around me so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Make me scream into the heavens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Create a memory inside of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To mark my territory inside my love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices are muggy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of them overridden by a lewd harmony</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My lustrous Yuri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though you are pinned in my arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You always dominated me with your words</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your commands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your pleads</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cries</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To breed you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To fill you with royal cum</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To make me scream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How provocative</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such filthy words to top off such squelches</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To feel something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To feel the peak</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To flood the room with slapping skin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperate cries</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence their cries with our own</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feel white ropes shoot inside him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white sugary cream coat me dearly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling us become one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hold me close, my Beloved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the ghosts looms forward</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiss me dearly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just for one night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entangle us in the sheets</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keep me in your arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My beautiful, everlasting joy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your smiles brighten lighter than the moon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My apologies for ruining your eyeshadow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my sweet Yuri</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>